Gotham Knight (2014)
Gotham Knight was a planned Batman film that was halted due to the death of Heath Ledger and Christian Bale's rejection of the offer. The full plot was revealed on Twitter and Facebook, and the film will not be remade. Plot 6 years since the events of TDK, Batman (Christian Bale) is furiously fighting The Joker (Heath Ledger) and Bane (Tom Hardy), who have teamed up to defeat the Caped Crusader. Diamond Wasp (Liam Neeson), Batman's new sidekick, an energy being with flight powers, is facing off against Bane, whilst Batman is taking on The Joker. Bane is killed by Diamond Wasp, from an energy blast to the chest that stops his heart. His body flies through the air, backwards, visibly getting weaker as he goes (his Venom pump being destroyed during the fight), and when he hits the ground, he is a normal-strength guy. He tries to get up, but is too weak, and Diamond Wasp finishes him off with an energy blast to the head. The Joker spins round, dodging a punch from Batman, and kicks him in the chin. Whilst he does that, he throws a small metal grenade at Diamond Wasp, which bursts in a cloud of green smoke. DW is thrown backwards a short distance, and is having trouble breathing. Batman jumps over Joker's head and uses a wall to jump back and kick Joker in the head. Joker is on the floor in pain, when Batman pulls something out of his belt. "I don't normally carry this. But, I need to be tougher against useless, puny scum like you" Batman growls. He is holding Beretta 92 pistol. "Batman, are you sure" asks Diamond Wasp. "Yes" he says firmly, before firing a shot into Joker's head. He then runs over to Diamond Wasp, who was on the floor, in pain. "Bruce, just leave me. Please, you have to go. Turn around. Look behind you." he says as soon as Batman gets there. Too late, Bane grabs Batman's neck. Joker is standing next to him. "Hahahah!" cackles Joker "I'm surprised you didn't notice! Those two aren't us! You just killed two innoc-...two people!" which causes Batman to kick Bane in the face and run over to DW. "No. Go, Bruce. You have to. I've activated all my bombs. Go." he says. Bruce reluctantly go's, which causes Joker to shout "Coward! Ahahaha-" only to be cut off by a huge explosion, emating from Diamond Wasp's dying body. Batman slows down after he hears the explosion, and collapses. Not from sadness, but because of Bane. When he had grabbed his neck, he had stabbed him in the back. Only now was the pain kicking in. Batman lay there, being taken into an ambulance, watching the burning in the distance, knowing that Robin would be dissapointed. 4 years earlier- Setting: Dick Grayson's house to be finished Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman/Gotham Knight *Liam Neeson as Harry Ornet/Diamond Wasp/Golden Defender *Heath Ledger as Jack Starr/The Joker/The Red Smile *Tom Hardy as James Dorrance/Bane/Venom Viper *Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Robin Notes *The story will involve an alternate universe, with the characters having alternate identities, with Batman being a superhero called Gotham Knight, Diamond Wasp being a superbeing called Golden Defender, and so on. *James Gordon appears in the episode, and is shot in the head by Joker, which he survives, and narrowly survives the subsequent car crash. He most likely dies when the hospital is filled with irradiated Venom gas, which weakens everybody to the point of death *The movie reveals that since last seen, Robin was killed in an attack. Him and Batman return from the alternate universe, to witness Joker's attack on James Gordon. Whilst visiting him in hospital, Joker and Bane gas the whole building, killing Robin and Gordon. Batman survives by holding a wet cloth to his mouth. He then releases flammable gasoline vapour into the vent which is where The Joker and Bane are standing outside, feeding the gas in. Batman then sets it alight, causing the whole vent to explode, killing Bane and injuring Joker.